brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
9474 The Battle of Helm's Deep
The Two Towers |setwithsamenumber= |setwithsamenumber2= |before=9473 The Mines of Moria |before2= |before3= |after=9476 The Orc Forge |after2= |after3= }} Berserker Uruk-Hai |Price = |Ages = 10-14 |Released = May 2012 |Theme = The Lord of the Rings|Theme2 = The Two Towers }} 9474 The Battle of Helm's Deep is a set in the theme The Lord of the Rings released in May 2012. It contains 1368 pieces. It comes with Helm's Deep, a horse, siege ladder, one bomb and the Horn of Helm Hammerhand. It is the second-to largest set in the theme to date, the first one being 10237 The Tower of Orthanc. Background This is where the battle between the armies of the elves of Lothlórien, the men of Rohan and the Uruk-hai of Isengard took place. The Elven Archers were along the Deeping Wall with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, and the Rohan Soldiers were arrayed along the walls of the keep. However, the Uruk-hai planted a bomb in the culvert in the Deeping Wall and it was breached, allowing the Uruk-hai to flood through the breach. All the survivors of the Deeping Wall were called into the Hornburg keep, but Haldir was killed by a Berserker Uruk-Hai armed with an axe. The Uruk-hai brought a battering ram up the causeway to the gate and Aragorn and Gimli attempted to fight them off. However, the door is breached, prompting the defenders to retreat to the inner keep. As the defenders barricaded the door dawn broke, and Gandalf the White appeared with Eomer and his riders. The survivors charged out of the gate, and Gimli blew the Horn of Helm Hammerhand, causing the Uruk-hai to be struck with fear. Together they managed to push to the Uruk-hai back, forcing them to retreat. The Uruk-hai are killed by Huorns (Ents that have turned into trees), on their route back to Isengard. LEGO.com Description Notes * This set is the second largest set in the theme, behind 10237 The Tower of Orthanc. * This set also contains a section of the Deeping Wall, as well as able to connect to the piece of wall in 9471 Uruk-hai Army. * Haldir's armour is gold rather than silver. * Haldir, Berserker Uruk-Hai and King Théoden are exclusive to this set. * Théoden's horse is brown in this set. However, in the movies he is white and thus called 'Snowmane'. Minifigures Included |img6=lor008.jpg |txt6=Uruk-hai |img7=lor008.jpg |txt7=Uruk-hai |img8=lor019.jpg |txt8=Berserker Uruk-Hai }} Gallery 9474boxart.jpg|The box art 9474 Glorified.jpg|A glorified image 9474.png|The Helm's Deep set 9474 alt2.png|The Helm's Deep set with the Uruk-Hai Army set 9474 alt3.png|Helms Deep from the inside 9474 alt4.png|The inner keep at Helm's Deep 9474 alt5.png|Theoden riding down the causeway 9474 alt6.png|Haldir trying to stop a Berserker 9474 alt7.png|The outside of Helms Deep 9474 side door.jpg|The catapult function where Aragorn and Gimli jump to the causeway culvert destroyed.jpg|The deeping wall destroyed and the Uruk-Hai climbing ladders into Helm's Deep Screen Shot 2012-06-28 at 9.30.31 PM.png Helms-Deep toyfair.jpg|Helm's Deep at Toyfair Videos External links Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:9000 sets Category:2012 sets